He's Real
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Shifty and Lifty are alone for the holidays. there are no decorations to be seen. Shifty doesn't believe in Santa, but all that will change.


**Hello there and merry Christmas! This is a story about two great animals on Christmas! And you will hear my OC's name a few times.**

Ah, the most wonderful time of the year: Christmas. In fact, today was Christmas Eve! Giggles and Petunia were playing in the snow, Pop was reading a Christmas story to Cub, Stripes was beating up Evil Flippy for trying to steal her hat, and Disco Bear was trying to see if he was "hot" enough to melt the snow. Everyone was celebrating. Well, almost everyone.

Inside a small crappy rented house, were two raccoons, Lifty and Shifty. There was no tree, no decorations, no presents, and no Christmas dinner. Well, at least there was a fire burning in the fire place.

While Shifty was watching Dora the Explorer- they couldn't afford any other channel- Lifty comes out with a big grin on his face. "Well Shifty," Lifty says, "Today's Christmas! We are so gonna get big presents from Santa this year!"

Shifty almost choked on his Coke that he was drinking. He turned off the TV and stared at his brother. "Wait, you still believe in Santa?" he asked. "Yeah! And you don't?"

"NO!" Shifty exclaimed, and then burst out laughing. In fact, he ROFLed. Lifty then got angry and said, "Why are you ROFLing? No one ROFLs anymore!" Shifty got up and yelled, "Well at least I don't still believe in a giant fat animal in a red and white coat, fur for brains!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Fur for brains, fur for brains!"

"Why you little!"

"Excuse me? Are you calling me small? Because the last time I checked, I was a couple centimeters taller than you!"

"What? That's not was I freakin meant!"

The fight went on for hours. It was the longest fight that they had ever had in years. They also weren't paying attention to the time. Everyone else in Happy Tree Town went to bed. "I swear to God," Shifty screamed, "I will cut your ear off… WITH A BUTTER KNIFE!"

Lifty had had enough. He raised his fist, but stopped. Shifty was surprised that he didn't get a fist in the face, so he looked in the direction Lifty was looking at: the fire place, where the fire was still roaring. Shifty started to hear weird noises in the chimney, and so did Lifty.

Lifty looked at Shifty and asked, "Uh, bro. What time is it?" Shifty looked at the clock. "Eleven fifty-nine."

"Oh. My. God."

The moment it struck twelve, another noise was heard. It sounded a little something like this: "HO HO HO! HO HO… HOLY CRAP!" Next, a giant, fat, black bear in a red and white coat, matching hat, black boots, and a brown sack full of… things. Shifty stared in disbelief, and so did Lifty.

"I freakin called it!" Lifty yelled. "I don't care! We just hurt Santa Clause!" Shifty screamed back. "Um, actually, my name is St. Nick. I don't know where people came up with a name like Santa Clause," Santa budded in. "Wait," Lifty said, "So what's your wife's name?"

"Who said I was married?"

"We are so sorry, Mr. Nick." Shifty apologized, "Is there anything we can do for you?" St. Nick rubbed his leg and said, "I think I broke my leg! I am in no condition to go back onto the roof! Someone needs to take my place!" Shifty's eyes widened in horror, while Lifty's eyes widened in excitement.

"No. Freaking. Way! There is no way that we are taking your place as Santa… I mean St. Nick." Shifty kept shaking his head. "Oh come on Shifty! Please," Lifty begged. Nick sighed and said, "It's either you take my place, or Christmas is cancelled."

Lifty started to freak out. No Christmas? This can't be happening. "We'll do it!" he yelled, before getting a hard punch in the shoulder. "Great! My reindeer are on the roof!" St. Nick said.

"I AM NOT DOING THIS CRAP!" Shifty exclaimed, clearly angry and confused. Lifty didn't say anything for a while. But then, he lowered his head and said in a shaky voice, "Fine, if you won't do it, then I'll just deliver presents myself." And with that, he left out the door, leaving Shifty feeling guilty inside.

Lifty climbed the roof. Reindeer were waiting on the roof, just like Santa had said. There were eight reindeer- no, nine. In the very front, was a reindeer with a giant red headlight strapped to its face. That explained the whole "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" story.

Lifty sat in the seat of the big read sleigh. Rudolph looked at Lifty and walked up to him. Lifty petted the animal, careful not to touch the headlight. "What do you want, boy?" He asked. The deer looked offended and stomped his hoof. When Lifty realized what the animal was saying, he blushed. "Oh! You're female! Sorry about that." The reindeer seemed to forgive Lifty, because she kept nudging him. "What is it, girl?" Lifty asked. Rudolph looked at the glove box in front of him. The green raccoon opened the box and found about fifty carrots. Soon, all the reindeer gathered around Lifty to get a carrot- two for Rudolph as an apology.

Once the deer were fed, they took off into the air. Lifty took out the naughty or nice list he also found in the glove box. Apparently, Santa's last stop was Happy Tree Town, because all the names were crossed out except the names of the people in his town. Lifty looked at the names on the list. This was going to be easy. He took a sip of some Coke, which was also in the glove box.

"So, who's first?" Lifty almost had a heart attack. He spun around, only to see Shifty, wearing a Christmas hat instead of his usual fedora hat. "What are you doing here?" Lifty asked, only slightly happy to see his three minutes older brother, who smirked slightly. "What? A raccoon can't change his mind? Here, have a hat." Shifty placed a Christmas hat on Lifty's head. Now they looked EXACTLY the same.

"So, are you going to answer my question? Who's first?" Shifty asked. Lifty looked at the list, and said, "It's going in alphabetical order, so Cro Marmot. He's been nice." Shifty nodded and steered the reindeer toward the giant snow globe, also known as Cro Marmot's home, who is also known as the walking ice block. Shifty put on a trench coat in order to keep him warm from snow and for what was coming up soon. He had also brought one for his brother.

Shifty tilted his head to get a better look at the front reindeer. "Hey, it's Rudolph! Wait, is that a red headlight strapped to his face?"

"It's a she."

"Oh."

_Later_

Lifty and Shifty went down the tiny chimney on the snow globe. It was a tight fit, but they made it down. As soon as they hit the ground, Lifty was grateful that Shifty had given him a coat, because almost everything was incased in ice, even the fire. Shifty and Lifty put a few presents under the ice carved tree.

As soon as they were about to leave, Lifty slipped and fell face down onto the icy floor. And of course, Lifty's tongue got stuck to the floor. The twins tried their best not to yell. Shifty tried to get his brother unstuck, and without leaving blood on the floor.

Shifty then got an idea. He pulled out a box of matches. Lifty shook his head, begging his brother not to do what he was going to do. Shifty put the match near Lifty's tongue. The younger raccoon screamed, pulled his tongue off the ice, and ran up the chimney, followed by Shifty. They didn't even bother with the cookies and milk.

"Never again!" Lifty yelled once they took off.

_Later_

They were almost done. They had done everyone's house except Toothy's. The twins were exhausted. Cuddles had almost woken up, Disco Bear's house was not a place for two raccoons, Flaky's house was filled with security things so it was hard to even get near the roof, Flippy basically wanted to kill Santa, Giggles' cookies had too much pink frosting so you couldn't even tell that they were cookies, Handy didn't have a chimney since he couldn't light a fire, Lumpy had confused Christmas with Easter, they couldn't find Mime's tree, the Mole confused the tree with a thorn bush, Nutty had put WAY to much sugar in his cookies and milk, Petunia had cleaned the cookies, Pop had almost set fire to the house with his pipe, Russell had a mini tree, Sniffles' tree was made completely out of metal, Splendid really did wake up but fell asleep again, and Stripes was the one person Shifty didn't want to go near.

Now Toothy was the only tree friend that was left. Shifty and Lifty slid down the chimney and landed softly onto the fireplace. They couldn't wait to finally take a break. The moment they saw the tree, they heard a small gasp. They turned to see Toothy, staring at them in disbelief. He obviously must have been trying to catch Santa in the act.

"Uh oh!"

Toothy got angry and yelled, "What are YOU doing here? Oh I see, you want to steal all of my things again, eh?" Lifty shook his head and said, "No! We are just Santa's helpers!" That had to be the worst excuse in the whole book of excuses.

Toothy didn't believe him, so Shifty decided to back up his little bro. "No, he's right! I mean, look," Shifty reached into the brown sack and pulled out multiple presents, all labeled "Toothy." He handed them to Lifty, who put them under the tree. Now Toothy was confused.

"But why would he want YOU to be his helpers?" he asked. "Reasons we cannot explain," Lifty answered back. Toothy thought for a minute before running into the kitchen. He came back seconds later with a tray of cookies. "These were supposed to be for Santa, but I guess you can have them," he said.

The cookies were in the shape of Christmas trees. They were surprisingly good. The twins thanked Toothy, made him promise not to tell anyone about tonight, and left.

The twins returned home and went inside their warm home. The first thing they noticed was St. Nick playing games on an iPhone while drinking Shifty's Coke. When he saw the twins, he got up and hugged them, which was really surprising.

"You saved Christmas, you two!" He exclaimed. Shifty stared at Nick. "Uh… how are you walking with a broken leg?" he asked. Lifty had suddenly realized it, too, while Santa looked confused. "Broken leg?" he asked, but then his eyes widened. "Oh, that! I never had a broken leg! I just faked it so I don't have to do anymore work. This is a very strange town, you know. I went to this house first instead of Cro Marmot's in order to get you two to work!"

"WHAT?"

Shifty couldn't believe it. "But you're supposed to be kind and jolly," he pointed out. "Really?" Santa asked, "Pftt, stupid tabloids." Then with a snap, he was gone.

Then the room started to change. A decorated tree appeared, along with presents, a Christmas dinner, and lots of decorations. Lifty turned on the TV. There were now a hundred more channels added to the TV. And of course, the fire was put out. The twins hugged each other.

"Best Christmas ever!"

**The end! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
